


Cherry Kiss.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: First kiss.
Relationships: Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake/Will Schofield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Cherry Kiss.

The breeze was light through the field. The two soldiers had come to a standstill at a walled orchid. Will thought it was a little melancholy; to see these beautiful trees cut down after talking about how much he hated going home. The light pink petals littered the ground around them. ‘Jesus, they chopped them all down.’ Will stated, he stepped into the smaller field to observe the beauty and sadness of the scene in front of him.  
Tom followed him, reaching down and picking up one of the stray petals, holding it in his fingers. Will watching him with content. They looked soft. He almost let down his guard before his mind reminded him he was in a war, but for that brief moment, he might have hugged Tom.  
‘They might be Dukes. Hard to tell when they aren’t in fruit,’ Tom says, his voice carried through the wind.  
‘What’s the difference?’ Will asks him, generally curious. Tom was filled with all kinds of knowledge, he’d come to realise on their journey. The two started to walk slowly down the field, to the other side of the all.  
Tom looks over to Will, a small smile on his face; he liked sharing things about himself with Wil. ‘Well people think there’s one type, but there’s lots of them - Cuthberts, Queen Annes, Montmorency. Sweet ones, sour ones-’  
‘Why on earth would you know this?’ A little shocked by just how much Tom knew about _cherries_.  
‘Mum’s got an orchard back home. Only a few trees. This time of year it looked like its been snowing, blossom everywhere.’ Now Will and Tom stand side by side, as Tom looks down at one of the downed trees. ‘And then in May, we have to pick them. Me and Joe. Take the whole day.’ A little homesick.  
Will notices that Tom misses home, and he’d be more mournful of these feelings if Tom hadn’t been talking about home ever since they left Meadow. He wants to ignore the obvious heartache that Tom is feeling for his family back home. He wants to say _So, these ones are all gonners?_ But he doesn’t. For a second he thinks about what he is going to do next, then he just does it.  
Reaching down to one of Tom’s hand and threading his fingers through his. ‘One day I’ll help you and Joe pick them? How does that sound?’ Tom looks up, Will’s eyes blue and clear.  
Tom places his other hand on the man’s cheek and kisses him, soft and quick, ‘I’d like that.’


End file.
